


Nightmares You Can't Bear

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [15]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Title says it all





	Nightmares You Can't Bear

“I…I lost the baby…”

You can’t look into his eyes as you say it, your knees buckle and you erupt in sobs – oblivious to anything he pleads with you, even as his strong arms lift you into an embrace.

When you come to register his loud calls of your name, your eyes pop open to see find him staring down at you – his eyes panicked, “You were having a bad dream. Whatever it was—it wasn’t real.”

You toss the blankets off yourself, seeing your baby bump is intact, and relieved tears spill out of your eyes, “The baby…I thought…”

“The baby’s fine, (Y/N).” He places a hand on your belly, kissing your forehead and whispering, “Both of my girls are safe and sound; I got you both right here.”


End file.
